License to Fly/Transcript
This is the episode for Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. Song Story starts at Super Hero High Ryagio Dazzle: Ah. Soon, Connor. When Cheetah and I will be Heroes of the Month, and to you and Wonder Woman, will be kicked out of this school, forever. laughed evilly with Kairia and Chris Dusk Ryagio Dazzle: his hands to the sides to tell his two band mates to stop laughing Chirs Dusk: Right. Ryagio Dazzle: And I think I have a plan that will send him sky high. Connor shows up Connor Lacey: Hey, Ryan. Ryagio Dazzle: Hi, Connor. And Ryan is having a rest. So, what lesson will you do? Connor Lacey: A flying test with Batgirl. Ryagio Dazzle: Cool. Kairia Blaze: Although you and Wonder-Girl, or whatever she is called, are not under our spell. How did you know Ryan is Masqurade? Connor Lacey: Well, I noticed that when he wore the mask. Sci-Ryan: Cool. What did he wear as Masquerade? Oh wait. Let me see. his hand on Ryagio's hand then his eyes turn white to a scene from Connor Lacey Trapped in Vestroia Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. up a mask I wonder who this belongs to. I think I better wear it. puts on the mask Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome. It fits like a glove. feels a change Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. I can feel a change coming on. changes to Masquerade Masquerade: I'm back! looks at the mirror Masquerade: Cool. Now, I will help my friends. Including Connor and his friends. ends and Sci-Ryan's eyes turn normal Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Ryan did remember being a vampire in the world of Ooo. He also remember becoming Masquerade. Connor Lacey: I guess he has a triple personality. Ryagio Dazzle: You think? At least I turn into Dark Ryan at the Friendship Games And Everfree Prime Gale at Camp Everfree. Chris Dusk: I think it might be like Ryagio has Ryan as a part of him. So, that makes it a five-split personality. Ryagio Dazzle: Ok. That includes Ryan's alternate personalities. I got an idea to have Batgirl a real flight show on the Batwing. Connor Lacey: I hope she'll do good. Sci-Ryan: Me too. chuckles Connor Lacey: Well, let's see what Batgirl is up to. Ryan F-Freeman: Ryagio's mind Kairi. I hope you control your siren powers. Kairi (Kingdom Hearts): Kairia's mind Yes, Ryan. I feel so powerful. at the vehicle bay Kairia Blaze: Hey, Batgirl. You ready for the flying the batwing test? Batgirl: Yeah, Kairia. Kaira Blaze: I guess like the original Dazzlings. We have been known to sing from time to time. Chris Dusk: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. Ryagio Dazzle: grunts Chris Dusk: What did I say? Ryagio Dazzle: What you meant to say was that Connor could do a flying test so he and Batgirl can be Hero of the Month like Wonderwoman. Chris Dusk: Oh. I get it. What he said what I meant to say. That is what I meant... to say. Kairia Blaze: And Midnight Sparkle could have her glory if she defeated Connor Lacey and understand all the magic. gasps and have a vision of the Irelanders in the Friendship Games. Midnight Sparkle has defeated Daydream Shimmer and Ultimate Midnight Lacey Ultimate Midnight Lacey: Twilight... Why... you beaten me? Midnight Sparkle: Why not? I have known you and I were not together and I will understand the magic. grabs Ultimate Midnight Lacey as he reverts back to Connor Lacey Connor Lacey: Twilight... Come back... Please... Midnight Sparkle: I'm Midnight Sparkle now. And when I understand all the magic, my boyfriend Dark Ryan and I will rule Equestria and the 16 realms forever with the Crystal of Harmony remains hidden! evilly [back in reality Ryagio Dazzle: Midnight... Sparkle.... Connor Lacey: Matau T. Monkey: I got this, Batboy. Ryagio Master Ryagio! Snap out of it. him across the face Ryagio Dazzle: Ouch! Thank you, Matau. I needed that. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer